


Behind Door Number Seven

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: AU, Early Work, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is shipping out in the morning. Why spend his last night alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Door Number Seven

  
“Tell me again why you’re dragging me to this place?” Steve Sloan raised an eyebrow at the Mr. Universe wannabe guarding the entrance.

Chris Myers, his longtime buddy and past lover, threw an arm around him and pulled him close. “Cause you and I know this is probably the last chance either one of us is gonna score some Grade A, American-grown ass. We’re both shipping out tomorrow, and I’ll be damned if I spend my last night stateside jerking off in the shower.” Lowering his voice, he whispered teasingly, “Besides, it’s Frat Night. Just think of all those ripe, young asses eagerly waiting to be ridden by a *real* man.”

Steve shook his head as he handed over the required five dollar cover fee. “Where in the hell did you find this place? I’ve been stationed here for over two months and I’ve never heard of it.” He examined the inconspicuous entrance to the club. A small sign in a curtained window declared its name, ‘The Back Door.’

“I, my friend, know the right people.” Chris guided Steve inside. “This place has been here for nearly two decades, and it’s still pretty loose and wild from what I’m told.” Winking at the half-naked youth checking in coats, he shouldered out of his jacket and handed it over.

Steve rolled his eyes at the way his friend leisurely stroked the hand reaching for the jacket. The word ‘subtle’ was definitely not in the man’s vocabulary. He handed over his leather jacket. “What do you mean, loose?”

“Most anything goes,” Chris explained. “The only activity the establishment frowns on is out and out fucking in front of everybody. If you want to pound some ass, you take it upstairs.” He tilted his head in the direction of a nearly obscured stairway to their right. “Private rooms are up there. You can rent them by the hour or for the night.” He pointed across the room at the wall-to-wall bar. “Ten dollars buys you an hour, thirty buys you a night. Hand the bartender the money, and he’ll give you a key with a number on it, no questions asked.”

Steve acknowledged the instructions with a wave of his hand before turning his attention to the large dance floor. The place was packed with men and, as Chris had mentioned, college-age boys were everywhere. He felt a familiar heat settle in his groin at the sight of all the young men, many of whom were eagerly having their mouths fucked or their dicks sucked.

His attention was zeroing in on a certain blond when Chris slung an arm around his neck and devoured his mouth. The nearly devastating kiss ended with a nip to his bottom lip and the taste of blood.

“See ya ‘round, Captain.” Slapping one hand over his crotch, Chris used the other to give Steve a sloppy salute. “Hope you and your dick get lucky.”

Chuckling, Steve watched his friend slide gracefully into the open arms of a raven-haired youth. Their mouths instantly latched on to each other as they moved toward the dance floor. “Damn it, Chris,” he admonished. “Let the boy breathe.”

Having lost sight of the blond stranger, Steve made his way over to the bar and ordered a beer. He cruised the nearby customers but no one in particular caught his eye. Turning to order a second beer, he noticed a nearby patron handing over a wad of tens. Before the transaction was even complete, another customer approached the bartender and secured a room for the night. Steve immediately reached for his wallet. “Better grab a room now before they’re all taken.”

Catching the bartender’s eye, he bought himself an hour’s worth of privacy and a second beer. “If I find that blond number I saw earlier,” he bragged, “I’ll be back with twenty more.” The man behind the bar answered the boast with a look of total boredom. Maintaining his silence, he handed over the requested beer and a keychain with a rabbit’s foot dangling from it. Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the furry appendage lying in the palm of his had. “Now I know I’ll get lucky.”

Draining his beer, he scanned the dance floor and nearby tables for the blond he’d glimpsed earlier. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the hint of gold hair near the staircase leading to the rooms on the second floor. Ignoring the hands that attempted to burrow themselves inside his jeans, he fought against the surge of undulating bodies and luckily made it to the stairs with his clothes intact.

“Shit.” The blond was nowhere in sight. Steve glanced upward. “What the hell. Might as well check out the room.” Frustrated and horny as hell, he ascended the staircase. Halfway up, he found his way blocked by two gorgeous, half-naked youths sprawled across the stairs. They demanded payment for passage in the form of blowjobs. “You blow us, you pass. Simple as that,” the taller of the two informed him. Licking his lips, Steve expertly paid the fee and left the two ‘staircase guardians’ boneless and begging for more.

“Wonder what the payment is for getting back downstairs.” The answer would have to wait. Room . . . Steve squinted at the number on the key. Room Seven was calling his name. Or better yet, room seven’s bathroom was calling his name. Those two beers had gone straight to his bladder.

“Surely it’s got a . . . .” Steve threw open the door to room seven and immediately headed to the toilet he spied through an opening to his left. A moment later he was tucking his commando dick back in his jeans. “Now that that’s done, how ‘bout we check out the bed.” He walked into the room he’d rented for an hour and discovered . . . heaven.

“Uh . . . hello?”

A g-string clad youth, his butt wiggling in the air greeted Steve as he stepped further inside the minimally furnished room. The kid danced back and forth the length of the bed, and the image of those sweet cheeks swallowing his dick nearly brought Steve to his knees. Grabbing his now bulging crotch, he couldn’t help but moan at the thought of sinking balls deep into that pale perfection. It had been months since he’d last fucked a man and to say he was horny as hell was a gross understatement.

Anxious for a taste of heaven, Steve slid a hand over the bare ass waving in his face. The satiny softness of warm flesh greeted his touch. “Hello? Anybody home?” Just as he was about to tug on the thin string snuggled intimately between the cheeks of his uninvited guest’s butt, a surprised yelp startled him, and he stumbled backwards landing awkwardly on the floor.

“Shit, man! You scared me to death.”

Steve promptly lost the ability to speak when he looked up and found himself staring into the face of the blond angel he’d been searching for the past hour. His prayer had been answered. “Where have you been all my life?” he murmured to his golden-haired cherub. His question went unanswered and the reason for this was soon apparent. His angel was listening to a small transistor radio via a pair of headphones. Steve pointed to his ears.

“Oh yeah. Forgot.”

The youth ripped off the headphones, disturbing several strands of blond hair in the process. The tousling drew attention to a pair of blue eyes clouded with concern.

“You okay, Mister? Did you hurt yourself?”

Steve took the offered hand and quickly scrambled to his feet. “I’m not sure why you’re here, but strip off that g-string and let’s get fucking.”

Blond bangs were brushed aside as a grin as bright as morning sunshine greeted his demand. “I think you hit your head when you fell down, Mister. Fuck me? That’s a laugh!” The scantily clad youth tossed his radio and headphones on a pile of linen hidden on the opposite side of the bed. Gathering up everything, he explained, “Man, I’m part of the cleaning staff. I clean the rooms, change the sheets.” Shaking his head, he shifted his burden to a hip and made a grab for a nearby bucket filled with cleaning supplies and brushes. “Like anyone would be interested in my scrawny ass.”

Steve felt the heat in his groin burst into flames upon hearing those words. He was definitely interested in that scrawny ass. Not to mention, those pert little tits pointing at him, daring him to torture them with his teeth. He dropped his gaze and greedily licked his lips at the sight of the barely contained package of meat hidden behind the g-string’s tiny scrap of cloth.

Unknowingly his silence only served to confirm the youth’s claim. Before Steve could say a word, the kid heaved a forlorn sigh and turned to go. “If you need anything during your visit tonight, my station is at the end of the hall.”

Steve caught the wishful look in those blue eyes as they passed him, and he couldn’t help but wonder why any man, or woman for that matter, would not want to spend hours savoring the delights of this boy’s body. There was a slender beauty about him, and he had the irresistible urge to gather him close and indulge his hunger by investigating every inch of angelic perfection.

Deciding to let his actions do the talking, Steve stopped the youth with a touch to his shoulder. He then slid his hand down the boy’s back, tracing the indentation of his spine, the curve of his hip, the gentle slope of his ass. A whispered moan welcomed his touch, encouraging him to continue. He pressed a kiss to the kid’s neck, tasting the strands of hair clinging to the sweat-damp skin.

Trembling arms and legs signaled a warning, and Steve took command of the bucket and pile of linens. Setting them aside, he then wrapped his arms around the youth’s shoulders and nuzzled the tender skin behind his ear. “My name’s Steve and I think you should stay a little while longer. Pretty sure those sheets will need changing very shortly.”

A wobbly voice offered a half-hearted protest, “Mister, I’ve got two more rooms . . . .”

Steve turned his captured angel around and gripped his lower chin, effectively silencing him by playfully licking inside his open mouth. Further protests were strangled by a groan of pure need as the kid lifted up on tiptoe and clung to him.

The eager kisses being offered to him shattered his control, and Steve shifted both his hands to the boy’s ass, gripping the naked globes hard enough to bruise. Crushing their bodies together, he voiced his desire when he felt a matching hardness press against his groin. “Tell me your name. I want to know who I’m fucking,” he growled.

“Je . . . .”

Steve shifted his hold, lifting the youth off the floor and forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist.

“Jesse. My name’s Jesse.”

A surprised gasp escaped Steve when Jesse started to move against him, thrusting wildly, his erection nailing them both in the abdomen. “Slow down, Sunshine,” he cautioned before snapping the g-string his partner wore. The flimsy piece of fabric tore easily and was discarded without a second thought. “Come on, Sweetness, ease up a bit. We’ve got all night.”

From the dazed look directed at him Steve knew his instructions were falling on deaf ears. “If that’s the way you want it, Wild Thing.” He tossed Jesse on the bed before sinking to his knees and grabbing the skinny legs that were moving restlessly across the mattress. Turning the youth over, he slid his hands along the inside of his thighs, pausing to brush his thumbs across the soft scrotal sac cradled between them. His touch was answered with a whimper, the sound quickly mutating into a groan when Steve pulled apart the cheeks of Jesse’s butt and probed the small puckered opening with his thumbs.

“Like that, don’tcha?” Bucking hips made the question redundant, and Steve pressed harder against the dark circle of flesh. He moaned when, unexpectedly, the tip of one thumb slipped inside the tight orifice. The brief sensation of scorching heat sent a signal to his brain and demanded he get naked so that he could replace his thumb with his dick.

Placing his knee in the middle of Jesse’s back, he held the thrashing youth in place as he stripped off his shirt. “I am gonna fuck you so good, Sunshine, your ass will remember me for days.” Lifting his knee briefly, Steve quickly removed the rest of his clothes, taking just enough time to search the nearby bedside table for lube. A smile spread across his face as he took note of the supplies and toys the establishment so kindly provided for its clientele. In addition to a variety of lubes, there were dildos and vibrators of all sizes and shapes, and he couldn’t help but trace his fingers over the largest specimen, a 12 inch long dildo with tiny spikes running along its length. “Wouldn’t mind having that shoved up my ass,” he acknowledged.

A foot kicked him in the leg, and he tore his attention away from the drawer to find his blond angel furiously humping the sheets. Grabbing the nearest bottle of lube, he slammed the drawer shut and crawled back on the bed, straddling the ass he couldn’t wait to plunder. “Hold on there, Sunshine,” he said as he tenderly lifted Jesse to his knees and hands. A chuckle escaped when the boy reared back and slammed his ass against the rock-hard groin poised to impale it. “Ready to ride, are ya?”

Wrapping his arms around Jesse’s waist, Steve growled as he lowered his head and bit the juncture of throat and shoulder, marking the pale skin before nipping his way up to an ear so that he could fuck it with his tongue. “You have no idea how bad I want you.” He shifted back and gripped Jesse’s hips so that he could stroke his cock between his tight cheeks. “You’re so god damn beautiful.”

A tortured moan acknowledged the compliment.

Grinning with satisfaction, Steve went in search of the second best prize of the night. It went without saying Jesse’s sweet ass was the best with his delectable dick a close second. Trembling fingers beat him to the punch, and he quickly batted them away. “That, Sunshine, is all mine. Don’t you dare touch it.”

Jesse whipped his head around and snarled. “What the hell are you waiting for? Fuck me!”

Never one to ignore a direct order, Steve flipped Jesse over and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss before biting and sucking on his tongue. “Chill, Mr. Impatient. We’re getting’ there,” he muttered between kisses. Squirting lube on his fingers, he bent to the task of preparing his blond cherub and groaned loudly when one finger finally slid inside the tightest and hottest opening he’d ever had the privilege of meeting. He quickly added another finger and then a few seconds later, another, shoving all three deep in an attempt to find the kid’s prostate. A sudden scream of pain surprised the hell out of him, and he jerked his hand free.

“Shit!” Steve stared in disbelief at the blood on his fingers. Before he could determine if his own impatience had caused any serious injury, Jesse flipped over on his side and covered his face with his hands. The sound of the boy’s choked cries killed his arousal completely. Wiping his fingers clean on the sheet, Steve gripped Jesse’s shoulder and gently rolled him over on his back, frowning when the youth refused to remove his hands from his face. “Sunshine. Look at me.”

Jesse shook his head and tried once more to curl into a fetal position. Steve prevented his attempt at avoidance by blanketing him with his larger body. He pried the youth’s hands away from his face and waited patiently for Jesse to open his eyes. Once he was looking at him, Steve quietly asked, “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” He watched in amazement as a blush spread across the blond’s face and neck. “Damn it, Sunshine. You should have told me.”

“Yeah, and have you laugh at me or better yet, leave in disgust. No way, man. Been there, done that.” Jesse struggled to escape. “You’re crushing me. Can’t breathe.”

Steve slid off the slender youth but kept one arm firmly anchored around his waist. He knew if he let go Jesse would be gone like lightening. “Have you any idea how much I could have hurt you?”

Jesse turned his head to the side but Steve wasn’t having any of that. He gripped the boy’s chin and forced him to meet his eyes. “Talk to me, Jesse.” Releasing his grip, he slid his hand over Jesse’s smooth chest and a brief smile touched his lips when he saw how those pert little nipples puckered up in response to his touch. “You could have told me you were a virgin.”

“Like I said, yeah, I could’ve told you and gotten my ass tossed out the door while you laughed your head off.”

Steve resisted the urge to bite the jutting chin that was daring him to refute the muttered claim. He shook his head instead. “I don’t fuck virgins.” Levering himself up on one elbow, he brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen into Jesse’s tear clouded eyes. “At least, I don’t *unknowingly* fuck virgins.”

Jesse refused his gentle touch by jerking away his head. “And just how am I supposed to lose my virginity if nobody will fuck me?” he demanded.

“Boy, I’m leaving for Vietnam tomorrow,” Steve informed his angry bedmate. “I’m sure as hell not about to start something I might not be able to finish.” Letting loose a sigh of regret, he took a long look at Jesse’s naked body before sitting up and reaching for his pants. His lonely heart had been placed in danger the moment his skinny angel kissed him, and he knew the only means of protecting himself was to get down and dirty with Jesse -- fuck him fast and hard and run like hell when the deed was done. Unfortunately, Jesse had thrown him for a loop by confessing he was a virgin. No way could he claim the boy’s innocence without becoming emotionally involved. It wasn’t in him to take such a precious gift and walk away. To his way of thinking, a virgin was someone you married, someone you made a commitment to, someone you came home to every night. The hellhole he was heading for didn’t guarantee him a return ticket home.

“If we had met under different circumstances . . . .” Leaving his sentence unfinished, Steve shook his head and stood up. This was totally beyond him. He knew the two of them had just met, that it was ridiculous for him to have feelings for a complete stranger, but Jesse and his smile of sunshine already had a hook in his heart and was quickly reeling him in.

Ignoring the blue eyes that watched his every move, Steve wearily put his clothes back on. The silence was suffocating him but he pushed on until he was dressed and facing Jesse. Unable to resist touching his angel one final time, he reached out and brushed the curve of Jesse’s cheek. “See ya round, Sunshine.”

“Did you really want to start something with me?”

Pausing at the door, Steve stared down at the room key and the attached rabbit’s foot. All the damn thing had brought him was a night of rotten luck and that was not how he’d planned to spend his last few hours of freedom. Running his hand through his hair, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Jess . . .”

“I said, did you really want to start something with me?”

Steve watched as the key was removed and his hand gripped by Jesse’s smaller one. Swallowing his frustration, he offered a tight smile to the blond youth standing naked beside him. “If things were different, yeah, I’d definitely want to start something with you.” Taking back the room key, Steve pulled Jesse close and buried his face in the softness of his tangled hair. “It would be so damn good having you in my life. Unfortunately . . . . ” He eased Jesse away from him and turned to open the door.

“Then why don’t you?”

“I beg your pardon?” Steve looked over his shoulder, his heart flip flopping at the bright smile on Jesse’s face.

“Start something with me. Have me in your life.”

Struggling to make sense of Jesse’s words, Steve watched the youth grab a sheet from the pile of linens scattered across the floor and craft toga to cover his nakedness. He was still wrapping his brain around the tempting suggestion when Jesse took a seat on the end of the bed and looked up at him expectantly.

“Look, dude, it’s not rocket science. You and me, one on one. Uh, boyfriend and boyfriend?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Steve pocketed the key and walked over to stand in front of his chattering cherub. “Didn’t you hear me? I’m shipping out for ‘Nam in the morning. Ain’t exactly the opportune time to start a relationship.”

Steve closed his eyes against the sight of Jesse leaning back on his elbows, his toga riding high and displaying his claim to manhood. God, he wanted that dick in his mouth. The fantasy of having his mouth fucked raw was interrupted by more off the wall babble.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Jesse enthused, “but soldiers are allowed to write and receive letters from their family, friends, uh . . . girlfriends, or in your case, boyfriends. I could do that, write letters, you know? Cool letters, full of all sorts of stuff. And if you’re worried about your Army buddies finding out you fuck guys, you could always say your letters are from your girl back home. I mean, I know I’m a dude but ‘Jesse’ could also be a girl’s name. Who’d know the difference, especially if I add mushy stuff like . . . ‘Oh my sweet, adorable and brave soldier, I miss you so much. My heart is filled with tears because you’re not here to hold me . . . stuff like that. It’d work, wouldn’t it?”

Trying not to laugh because his sexy angel was dead serious, Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten three times in a row. Once he got himself under control, he made the mistake of glancing at the kid. Jesus Christ! Jesse now had one leg cocked up, giving anyone present a clear view of the family jewels. Steve felt the last of his gray matter melt into nothing. “Huh?”

“Letters. Silly, I know.”

Before Jesse turned his face away in embarrassment, Steve saw the blush that spread across his cheeks. It made him look more adorable, if that was possible.

“If you really are interested in me,” Jesse clarified, “I could write you letters and you could write me back. That’s if you wanted to.”

Steve sat down abruptly, the air in his lungs rushing out as if he’d been suckered punched in the gut. He couldn’t believe Jesse was interested in him. “You want to write to me? Hell, you don’t even know me.”

A hesitant hand touched him on the arm, causing Steve to abandon his examination of the threadbare carpet beneath his shoes.

“Your name is Steve,” Jesse stated. The blush on his face returned brighter than before. “You’re sure as hell one of the sexiest men I’ve ever met, and . . . .” He looked down and played with the edges of the sheet covering his stomach. “You didn’t laugh at me when you found out I was a virgin.”

Wary blue eyes briefly made contact with his, and Steve wanted nothing more than to stare into those gorgeous eyes the instant he claimed Jesse’s virginity. Would they go wide with wonder, darken with passion, soften with love? Steve shook his head, denying the dream a chance at reality.

“Okay, so you know my name. You think I’m sexy.” Steve let loose a small smile. “Uh, thanks by the way.”

“You are sexy. Shagadelic sexy.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to blush.

“And as far as I’m concerned, that’s enough to start with,” Jesse declared, the corners of his mouth tilting upward in a shy smile. “Of course, I could find out even more if you don’t mind waiting for me to finish my shift.”

Steve forgot to breathe when his half-naked angel leaned across him to look at his watch. Bare skin brushed against his groin, igniting the fire lying dormant in his dick. He thought he heard Jesse mumble something about being off in an hour but he wasn’t sure. All the blood supplying his brain was rushing south of the border.

“Steve?”

Swallowing the lust threatening to choke him, Steve once again examined the carpet beneath his feet. Did he really want to risk losing a part of his heart on the eve of his departure to Hell? He’d heard the horror stories from those lucky enough to make it back home. He’d been briefed on the impossibility of winning this war, of coming out of it alive. Was it fair to him, fair to Jesse, to try and start a long distance relationship, one that had little hope of surviving the odds stacked against it?

Skinny arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him close as lips brushed the softest of kisses to the side of his face. “I write great letters,” Jesse whispered to him. Sharp teeth worried the sensitive flesh of his left earlobe, making him shudder. “And who knows?” Jesse continued. “This letter writing could lead to bigger and better things.”

Steve turned and looked at Jesse, searching his eyes for a future he was suddenly desperate to share with him. A smile of sunshine gave him his answer, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He fished out an old gas station credit card slip and handed it to Jesse. “Write down your address while I go pay for the room.”

Steve stood up and headed toward the door, stopping at the sound of Jesse’s laughter.

“Uh, Steve? After you pay for the night, you might ask the bartender for a pen. I don’t seem to have one on me.”

Steve looked over his shoulder and felt his jaw hit the floor. “Holy shit!”

Jesse had removed his make-shift toga and was sprawled across the bed. If that wasn’t jaw-dropping awesome in itself, the 12-inch spiked dildo he was using to fondle his dick and balls most certainly fit the bill.

“Put that thing away,” Steve admonished. “You’re going to hurt somebody.”

Before he could say another word, his innocent angel transformed into a naughty imp.

“Not if we use enough lube on your ass.” Looking up at him through disheveled bangs, Jesse waggled his eyebrows. “This looks like the perfect toy for a big He-man like you.”

His eyes glued to the dildo, Steve mumbled, “I thought you had some more rooms to clean.”

Jesse brought the dildo to his mouth and playfully sucked on its tip. “By the time you get back and get naked, I’ll be through with those rooms. This . . .” he gave the dildo a long, juicy lick, “and that flagpole you’re hiding in your jeans have inspired me to finish my work as quickly as possible.” Jesse made a shooing gesture. “Hurry along, Gorgeous. My virgin ass is not getting any younger.”

“I’ve created a monster.” Wiping the sweat from his brow, Steve fumbled with the doorknob and stepped out into the hallway. He moaned loudly when Jesse slipped by him, making damn sure their lower torsos came into serious contact with each other.

For a brief moment he watched his half-naked angel sashay down the hallway. The makeshift toga was back in place. That was until Jesse lifted the skirt and shamelessly mooned him before disappearing into the room across from the hall.

“I’m a dead man. No doubt about it. Jesse is going to be the death of me.”

The word ‘death’ instantly reminded him of his immediate future. Shoving all thoughts of that aside, Steve focused his mind on the hours ahead -- the precious moments he’d spend with his angel of sunshine. Thoughts of Jesse, memories of their night together would definitely help sustain him during the days and nights to come. And God willing, he’d make it out of Hell alive and return home to a future he knew for certain would include the man he could hear singing across the hall.

“Well, I know that you’re in love with him ‘cause I saw you dancing in the gym. You both kicked off your shoes. Man, I dig those rhythm and blues.”

Joining Jesse in his somewhat off-key rendition of ‘American Pie, Steve rushed down the stairs. He thankfully bypassed his two conquests from earlier during the night. Seemed a rim job was the requisite payment for passage down, and a couple of leather enthusiasts were eagerly paying their dues.

“Rim job. Blow job. Jesse’s getting both the second I get back upstairs.”

With his mouth watering, he made his way over to the bar. Opening his wallet, he waved an additional two tens at the bartender. Before the man could stash the money in the cash register, Steve caught his arm and showed him his room key.

“How much extra for this rabbit’s foot? Seems it just made me the luckiest man in the world.”

The end

[You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Found this while transferring files from my old pc to my new laptop. Believe it or not, this was written over 8 years ago. I had intended to make a series out of it, using the boys’ letters as a basis for their evolving love story. The idea was rethought when a friend pointed out a war-based series might not go over so favorably on the heels of the recent 9-11 tragedy. I obviously agreed with her and shelved the project, forgetting about it entirely as the years rolled by. I can tell you right now I do not intend to follow-through with my original idea for a series. Don’t have the time even if I wanted to. I believe this piece can stand on its own and hope it won’t cause too much grief on the part of those who want the ‘rest of the story.’ Thanks!


End file.
